Talk:Light Novel Volume 11/@comment-171.96.187.145-20190607152430/@comment-58.11.1.130-20190614181832
Ayanokouji countered with more complex and prudent style than Horikita, and turned the flow back to square one. During middle game, both towers showed smoothly played with thinking time between 10-20 second per turn. Horitika and Hashimoto pitied themselves how different in dimension between them and the towers. Sakayanagi started to play aggressively, Ayanokouji stayed still for some minutes then gave more pressure move back. Sakayanagi consumed more time than him and successfully escaped in a pinch. More time passed and end game was coming near, Sakayanagi again pressed Ayanokouji with bold play style. He lost in his thought for a bit of a time thinking how long he stayed in this school and experience he earned here. He then rearranged his thought and stayed still to the extent the Horitika kept telling him about the remaining authority time. After long thought of all possible moves, he passed the decisive move to her which stunned Sakayanagi and Hashimoto. Sakayanagi forced to spend longer time thinking to find a path to fight back, and her remaining time is less than Ayanokouji. Hashimoto became flustered now that there was 1 min 30 sec left. Sakayanagi again successfully countered Ayanokouji move right after that. After the clock ticked final minute, the ordered was passed to Horikita. However, Sakayanagi gave refreshing voice declaring her win. The moves in final minute were played in fews second, finally the game ended with Sakayanagi as a winner. By 4 loss & 3 win, C-class loss 30 points, while A-class gained 130 points. They prepared to move out of the room. Hoshinomiya (B's teacher) told him that the test was so close, and she had not known that Ayanokouji's potential is so high; using tower authority, he provided correct answers to friends during 2 academic tests, and also correctly answers the 10th question of fast calculation test which was ridiculously hard. He brushed off saying this only occurs from time to time. Then the clapping sound was heard from the door. Tsukishiro stood in front of the room, he then praised both students of their performances. He explained further that the government personnel would be happy to see the result of students from this school. He then called in the unfamiliar staffs to collected all data and material in the room disappointed both Sakagami (D's teacher) and Hoshinomiya about bringing outsider into the school ground. Before the 2 students left, Ayanokouji asked Tsukishiro about B-D result. He told him 5-2 in which D won by a landslide gaining +190 point. Ayanokouji learned that now C-class just fell back to D-class again before end of 1st year. In front of closed-door of the test room, Sakayanagi and Ayanokouji stood there. Even though Sakayanagi she gave fulfillment expression but a bit of anxiety was also been shown one her face. She asked Ayanokouji whether he really fought her seriously or not. He asked her back that winning against him still did not make her happy? She accepted that she was happy, but may be some part of her want to lose to him. He gave a short "I did not hold back even a bit" as she smiley responded that she knew it.